Take Me Home
by whats-shakin-bacon
Summary: Rory's out of college and working at a local Hartford paper... something critical happens and changes her life... yes, jess comes back... but when she does see him, she's a little more gaurded than usual... READ AND REVIEW! literati
1. Normal

Disclaimer: I have absolutely nothing to do with the WB.  
  
A/N: Brand spankin' new! Please read and review!!  
  
"Rory!! Not again!"  
  
"I was trying to be a normal person!"  
  
"You were never normal! I raised you to be YOU, not normal!"  
  
"Mom, I was only trying to make pancakes!"  
  
"But that's the second time we've had to see your house oozing out smoke because you TRIED to make pancakes!"  
  
"I hear third times a charm," said Rory with a smile playing upon her lips.  
  
"Don't you even think about it! I don't wanna hafta come down here every week because you tried to be a normal person," Lorelai said rubbing Rory's back.  
  
Both stood in front of Rory's house, watching firemen enter cautiously, knowing exactly what to do.  
  
"No more making pancakes!" said Lorelai.  
  
"But mom!!" Rory whined.  
  
"No! I wont hear of it!"  
  
Rory crossed her arms and furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"Fine," she spat out.  
  
Lorelai's phone started ringing and she backed away. Rory just stood in front of her house, longingly.  
  
"Hello?" Lorelai asked. "Oh hey Soo-......Okay..... Ahuh...... No! No! I'll be right there!..... No, don't panic!..... Who cares what Michel thinks!...... No, don't let him tear you down!...... You make your special biscotti!...... Okay.... Okay..... I'll be there soon....... Yeah, again....... I know I keep telling her that she shouldn't try to make pancakes anymore, but she just doesn't listen!"  
  
"Normal, mom! Normal!" Rory shouted.  
  
"Ahuh honey...... No not you Sookie, Rory....... Ahuh, so I'll be there in a few minutes............ So hit him on the head....... Oh! Oh! Act crazy! That always drives men away!........... You're right, he's not a man...... so what is he......... yea, he's just Michel.... Okay, so see you soon! Bye," Lorelai put her phone away and walked over to Rory, who had pouty lips and a sad face, just staring at her smoky house.  
  
"Well at least it didn't burn down," said Lorelai.  
  
Rory nodded and half smiled at her mother.  
  
"So hon, I gotta get to the inn, Sookie needs me to get Michel off her back about her 'special biscotti', so I need to go..."  
  
Rory nodded.  
  
"Okay, see you later?"  
  
"Ahuh," Rory said nodding, her eyes then retreated back to the smoky house and she let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
The firemen exited her house, waving goodbye to her, "Bye," Rory waved to them.  
  
They soon left and Rory was told not to enter her house yet, the smoke needed to disperse. She hopped into her car and started driving.  
  
Rory was out of college and working for a local newspaper in Hartford. Rory lived alone but her mother visited her frequently in her home at Stars Hollow; which was previous being raided by firemen because of her wanting to be 'normal'.  
  
Rory drove down to her office in Hartford to get some extra work done.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sookie! I'm here!" called Lorelai, walking into the Dragonfly Inn.  
  
"Where is he?" Sookie whispered.  
  
"Not here," Lorelai whispered back.  
  
Sookie nodded and motion for Lorelai to enter the kitchen. Lorelai let out a small laugh and Sookie turned around and lightly slapped her. Lorelai straightened herself out and wiped away the smile she had.  
  
Once in the kitchen, Sookie sighed and said, "I don't know why he wont let me make my special biscotti! He just went crazy and said 'NO! No biscotti!' I don't get it!"  
  
"Maybe he had a bad experience with biscotti and not just any biscotti...... special biscotti......."  
  
"Are you trying to be funny?!" Sookie cried.  
  
"Yes," Lorelai admitted, feeling a tad guilty.  
  
Sookie swatted her and Lorelai recoiled a bit and said, "Just make your biscotti, he can't tell you not to!"  
  
Sookie nodded and said, "Right...... he is not the boss of me!"  
  
"That's right!"  
  
Sookie nodded again and Lorelai slowly backed out of the kitchen. She walked up to the front desk where Michel popped up from behind.  
  
"No biscotti!" screamed Michel.  
  
Lorelai put a hand over her heart and slapped him.  
  
"You scared me! What is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Nothing," Michel whispered as he turned away.  
  
Lorelai went around the desk to the back and leaned over. She heaved out a sigh and gave a side- glare to Michel.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It grew dark so Rory decided to wrap things up. She took a few papers and stuffed them in a manila folder. She grabbed her keys and rushed out the empty office area.  
  
She sighed as she mentally slapped herself for parking her car so far away. Rory took in a deep breath and calmly started walking towards her car. She was scared shitless but that didn't stop her from keeping her cool.  
  
It was so dark and so creepy; it was the perfect scene for a murder! This thought bustled Rory's mind and she walked faster and faster to her car. This is Hartford for crying out loud, what can happen?!  
  
Too much to even comprehend, that's what! The beating of her heart thickened and slowed down as her walking increased to a full on sprint.  
  
'Geez, how far did I park the damn car!' she thought to herself.  
  
Too far!  
  
The lampposts had passed her and safety was closer and closer. She was much closer to her car, but a shadow had stopped her. It shouldn't have, seeing as it was just a shadow, but it stopped her. Her curiosity did not get the best of her, despite the fact that she stopped. Her feet seemed to be heavily glued to the ground. Her heart beat faster and faster as the shadow grew closer and closer. A squeal escaped the very cavity of her soul. She yanked her legs from the ground and made a mad dash across the street to her car.  
  
It was too late, for the shadow had caught up with her. Her hands bursting with a shaky quake missed the keyhole. Her hand was torn away from the car and spun around to face the very creature that haunted her. Not one feature was made known, on the shadow's face. Time had slipped away. Rory was falling, falling into the dark abyss of fear.  
  
Forcefully he tore her from her innocence.  
  
~Review please!!~ 


	2. Be the Same Again

Disclaimer: I own no one.  
  
A/N: Slight profanity..... Slight......... Oh and it's in her words.........  
  
Feel different..... Changed...... morphed into a being smaller- lowlier than I could have possibly felt in my entire 'less than great' existence.  
  
My mind, crowded with questions- thoughts, understandings, floats unevenly above my shoulders.  
  
Gazing at my hands, I see a ghastly, grotesque, kind- of off white; they have the words 'death' engraved into their very flesh.  
  
It's cold and everything looks eerie. Glancing at the trees above me, they whisper such hateful things and resound in my ears. They pour sadness into my heart and shatter my walls of security.  
  
Slowly, I push myself to stand. It's quite and shady and I want to leave this wretched place. I gradually limp to my car and slip into the passengers seat.  
  
From the mirror above me, my eyes are telling lies. I blink away and think of home, jamming the key into its holder, the car starts for Stars Hollow.  
  
The ride was quiet and oh so lonely. I carry myself as high as I can, which isn't very high, and push my way through the door.  
  
Without even thinking I slip into bed.  
  
Can't smile through the tears, so I just shut my eyes and pretend that nothing happened.  
  
Everything's gonna be all right.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2 days later, absolutely no contact with the outside world.  
  
I've lied to my mother and told her I was excruciatingly sick and could not in any case have company, whatsoever!  
  
2 days later have I had to lie to myself, saying that it never happened, even though it did.  
  
2 days later have I had to lie, but 2 days later I can no longer lie.  
  
I walk into a drug store, away from home, and walk into an isle that I never that I'd entered, but now it's under the circumstances I have presumed to be necessary.  
  
I grab a box and walk to the cashier. She looks at me indifferently and I may as well let that go, from here on out I am but the scum of the earth; because I let it happen, IT WAS MY FAULT.........  
  
I drive back home, hopping to have gone unnoticed and slip into my bathroom. I shut and lock the door and begin the process of notification, so to speak.  
  
In the certain amount of time that I had had to wait, I wondered that if I were bared with this, being, how could I carry on. Knowing that the father of the child was but a bum can most certainly weigh down my problems even more. The shadow...... IT.......  
  
I walk uncertainly back to the bathroom, where the answer to my question awaits.  
  
I throw it back into the sink and crumble to the floor.  
  
No! It's wrong! It cannot be!  
  
But it is.......... It is......  
  
The truth bubbles its questionable face, to resurface the question of inevitability.  
  
How sad, that my life has changed so greatly, because of one night.  
  
One night that will haunt me for days to come, one night that will remain in my mind for forever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 week later and I still hold the truth inside of me.  
  
I can no longer with hold such information. I can no longer watch as it eats me alive.  
  
Still I pretend that I am sick.  
  
My mom has come by, but would not enter my room, by the request of yours truly.  
  
Everyday since the third day of my upheaval assortment of my 'breakdown' or my 'sickness', my mom has stopped by.  
  
I have yet to tell her the secret that I hold so closely to myself, for fear of rejection...... from everyone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It's dark now and I feel as though I can walk the streets of Stars Hollow, without the prying eyes of its inhabitants.  
  
I walk in the middle of the town square thinking, just thinking, and then it rains.  
  
It's a downpour, and I still walk through it.  
  
But I begin to cry. It doesn't matter if I do, no one can see me crying in the rain, but they can hear my whimpers.  
  
A taxi pulls over to the side and I heave to the ground, closer and closer it comes to me.  
  
Of all the times for someone you loved so much to show up, this had to be the worst.  
  
From the very pits of my stomach, I slush out a glob of monstrous crap. Again and again it flows from my mouth.  
  
My crying and slushing all at once, it's just too much!!  
  
"Rory?! Are you okay???" He asks, running over to me.  
  
Am I okay?! Ha! I wish you had asked me that the night I was broken!  
  
Glob after glob, cry after cry......... I feel an outburst coming on.  
  
He tugs at my arm and asks again, "Are you okay??"  
  
My head whips to face his, dripping with the insanity of hate.  
  
"What the hell do you think?! Do I fucking look okay to you??!"  
  
"Rory I"-  
  
I shake my head furiously at him.  
  
Slush!  
  
It rains harder.  
  
"Let go of me!" I shout to him and pull my arm free. "Who do you think you are?! My fucking savior?!"  
  
"I'm trying to"-  
  
"Well don't! I don't need your help! I don't need anyone."  
  
(A/N: okay so I was wrong about the slight profanity..... heh heh....... : 0 )  
  
I was absolutely hysterical! I was completely mad! I had never in a million years thought that I could utter those words, and mean every single one of them.  
  
I was mad! Just mad!  
  
After I had just paced myself to stand I soon fell to the ground again, where he then helped me up, like the 'Good Samaritan' I never knew he could be and carried me home.  
  
Of course I had to point here and there, but I got home, all the same.  
  
Home........ Now that I look at it, it doesn't look the same.  
  
Then again, after that night, nothing looked the same.  
  
I was never the same.  
  
~Review please! Hehe, now I feel all moody!~ 


	3. Smiles and Comforting Words

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the WB.  
  
A/N: this was kind of hard to write so please read and review!!! Mild cursing.......  
  
I woke up, the next morning, with a really bad headache. Sleeping by the window was Jess. I smiled sadly. For all the crap he had put me through, he really helped me last night. I sit up in bed and watch the rain falling outside. A rumble of thunder wakes Jess up. He shakes himself straight then looks around the room. I think he had forgotten where he was. When his eyes fall upon me, the translucent sheet of water coats his eyes, and it's almost as if he was going to cry......  
  
He gets off of the chair and walks over to me.  
  
Sitting on the bed, he asks, "Are you"-  
  
I cut him off with a nod.  
  
"So does your"-  
  
"No..... My mom doesn't know. Just you......" I say.  
  
I couldn't even look at him.  
  
"And how- I mean I know HOW, j-just who?" Jess softly said.  
  
I took in a deep breath and replied with, "I..... I don't know......" And again with the tears!  
  
The look on his face was a mixture of different kinds of sadness.  
  
"I-a...... I was raped......"  
  
Just actually saying it made the entire situation look like shit!- complete shit!  
  
It's like you never think- you never, in your wildest dreams, think that it could happen to you. But when it does, you can actually see your whole world falling apart. Everything you had reason to smile about was no longer good enough.  
  
"So you're"-  
  
"Yes," I said interrupting him, "I'm pregnant......"  
  
I'm falling apart.  
  
I look at my hands, then at my stomach. There's something growing inside of me. This thing inside of me is mine.  
  
This is mine.......  
  
My hands rest above my undeveloped stomach and I cry. I look back up at him and ask, "What now? How do I tell my mom? What about Luke? Or my grandparents?! The whole fricken' town??"  
  
ROUND 1- winner: hysteria.  
  
Jess looked as though he were at a loss of words. The sun casts its rays through my kitchen window and I touch it; thinking I could hold it.  
  
I look back at my stomach and softly say, "This is mine......"  
  
Suddenly, he reaches for my hand.  
  
Surprisingly I let him take hold of it.  
  
It was like an unspoken kind of agreement, bound by the forces of silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stare at my house and slightly hesitate.  
  
It's now or never......  
  
"I'll be right here......." He reminds me. I nod and walk up the steps.  
  
I open the door and shout, "Mom!"  
  
"Rory? Are you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, mom can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah sure hon, what's up?" my mom said, entering the living room from the kitchen.  
  
"Sit......" my mom obliged and looked worriedly at me.  
  
"Mom," I said, starting to cry. She stood up and pulled me into an embrace. I started to cry even more.  
  
"What honey? You can tell me........"  
  
"Mom I'm pregnant," I said, just blurting it out.  
  
"What?" she asked pulling back to look at me.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I was coming home from work and it was really late........ I saw this- this shadow and it grabbed me, mom I'm so sorry!!"  
  
"No, honey, it's okay...... shhh, shhhh....."  
  
"Mom I'm pregnant, what am I going to do?"  
  
"We'll think of something........"  
  
"(Sniff) mom? I-a...... have some other news...... Um, Jess is back......"  
  
She stood there just blankly so I continued.  
  
"I was going for a walk at night because I needed to clear my mind and it started to rain. I didn't care and continued to walk. I started throwing up over and over and over and then I saw him come out of a taxi. (Sniff) he ran over to me and he asked if I was okay. I yelled at him and continued to heave out crap......... (Sniff) he took me home mom! He listened to me and he was just so understanding..... When I woke up this morning I saw him sleeping at the chair by the window. He looked so jaded!.... and- and"-  
  
"Shh, it's okay honey, take it easy........." my mom said as she held me closer.  
  
She soon let go and I took in a breath.  
  
"He's outside now," I quietly said.  
  
She nodded and walked to the door.  
  
I just lay on the couch and rested my eyes. It turns out I fell asleep.  
  
(Out of Rory's perspective)  
  
Lorelai opens the door to find Jess sitting on the steps looking at his hands.  
  
He turns around to find himself face to face with Lorelai.  
  
She smiles as she hugs him. He's shocked at first and doesn't have time to react.  
  
"Thank you," Lorelai sincerely said.  
  
Jess shook his head and replied with, "I care too much for her to see her fall apart......."  
  
She half smiled and asked him to come inside.  
  
He nodded and followed Lorelai in.  
  
They both walked into the living room to see Rory sleeping.  
  
Lorelai shook her head and said, "God, I can't believe this is happening......."  
  
Jess just stood there.  
  
Lorelai let Rory sleep there and nodded for Jess to come into the kitchen.  
  
She poured herself a cup of coffee and said, "Anything to drink?"  
  
"Um, water?"  
  
She nodded and grabbed him a bottle from the refrigerator.  
  
There was a moment of silence as she joined him at the table. They both sat there quietly thinking.  
  
"Jess, if you're gonna stay, promise me you wont break her heart........."  
  
He nodded and said, "I promise..... I don't want to, she's everything I never knew I'd wanted, and so much more."  
  
They both sat there in a silence that was so piercing it awoke the questions in their minds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
3 weeks later  
  
No one had said that this was going to be easy, I guess I should be grateful for the fact that I'm not exactly doing this alone.  
  
I wish I were young again.  
  
Younger at least.  
  
Things were never this difficult and the only thing that you loved most was your family and maybe that special someone.  
  
The only thing that kept you alive were their smiles and their comforting words.  
  
I guess it's the same now; only it's coming from a different place- their smiles and comforting words, to say the least.  
  
It's been kind of quiet at my house, but every now and then my mom would stop in and show me my baby pictures and cry. I'd always have a pint of mint chocolate chip ice cream ready.  
  
Jess would also stop by, bring me decaf coffee. I smile just thinking about that.  
  
He's been coming by at least once or twice everyday.  
  
It's not even his kid and he's so devoted.  
  
I will never find another guy like him.  
  
I don't think I'd want to.  
  
I want him as close to me as possible.  
  
He's my everything, next to the baby I mean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next day  
  
"Hey Jess," I say opening the door.  
  
He smiles and hands me a cup of decaffeinated coffee and I smile, grateful for his minute contributions.  
  
From his back pocket he hands me a book.  
  
Not just any book, but Howl.  
  
"I already have this," I say.  
  
He shakes his head and says, "No you don't."  
  
I smile wearily and take it from him. I open it and say, "Jess you stole this," and he smiles.  
  
"I didn't *steal* it, I simply borrowed it with out your knowing so........"  
  
"You stole it," I said.  
  
He smiled and said, "Well I'm returning it now......."  
  
"Because you feel guilty that you stole it!"  
  
He shakes his head and walks into my living room. I can tell he's really tired by the way he plops himself on the couch.  
  
I sit next to him and sigh.  
  
He looks over to me and half smiles. His smiles melt my heart and make *me* smile. He takes hold of my hand and says, "You'll get through this, I promise......."  
  
I lean onto him and rest my head against his shoulder. He kisses the top of my head and hugs me to his side.  
  
(Out of Rory's perspective)  
  
Soon both Rory and Jess fell asleep.  
  
They didn't wake up until the next day.  
  
Rory shot up from her place feeling the hold around her tighten.  
  
She sighed as she saw that it was just Jess. She smiled and hugged him.  
  
From her hug, he woke up and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Feed me!" she screeched.  
  
Jess rolled his eyes as he pulled Rory up and to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, what do you have?"  
  
She looked away, ashamed and said, "Nothing........"  
  
"Well how am I supposed to make you anything when you have nothing?"  
  
"Use your magic powers?"  
  
He shook his head and said, "Go change and I'll meet you back here in a few minutes......."  
  
"Ooo, where are we going?" Rory asked, getting all jumpy.  
  
"Just Luke's," he said.  
  
"Luke's?"  
  
"Yes, you've heard of it before. You know the place you went everyday of your life to get food.........."  
  
"Not everyday...... never mind........"  
  
Jess chuckled and said, "I'll be back."  
  
She nodded and ran to her room to change.  
  
Jess came back a few minutes later, like he said, and took Rory to Luke's.  
  
There was no one there but Kirk.  
  
Jess went around the counter and said, "So what'll ya have?"  
  
"Hm, coffee"-  
  
"Decaf," he said interrupting her.  
  
"Decaf," she repeated in a dull voice. "And some...... ya know what, I have a craving for strawberry yogurt..... Do you have any?" Rory asked, batting her eyelashes.  
  
He nodded and said, "Yeah, we might, that all?"  
  
She sighed and said, "Sadly yes, I don't think this baby of mine is gonna be a heavy eater as her mother and grandmother are......."  
  
"And thank God for that!"  
  
Rory rolled her eyes and Jess went to the back to see if he had any yogurt.  
  
He soon came back out and handed it to her.  
  
She took it and yawned.  
  
They sat there the entire day just talking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1 week later  
  
I have been able to eat nothing BUT yogurt.  
  
Anything else and I'll barf it back out.  
  
It's insane!  
  
On certain days the baby will let me have coffee.  
  
I still haven't found a job yet and I'm starting to freak out!  
  
I can't go for any interviews because I'd have to leave for maternity after the birth of the baby.  
  
I don't know what to do!!  
  
I can't rely on Jess, Luke's and my mother's support for the time that this baby is still in me! I have to start earning money!  
  
But what can I do?  
  
Sit here and wait.  
  
I sigh as I look out the window.  
  
I seem to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
I suppose it's because that's all I feel I can do......  
  
Stinkin' yogurt!  
  
I'm tired of yogurt!  
  
God this is pathetic!  
  
I'm arguing with myself about yogurt! Hell, I'm talking to myself!  
  
I gotta get out of here!!  
  
I grab my coat and run out the door.  
  
I walk to the bridge to think, yet again.  
  
I wish Jess were here.  
  
As if on cue, Jess walks down the bridge only he isn't alone......  
  
He takes a drag of his old 'friend' and curses its very being- so I would imagine......  
  
He stops abruptly and looks up to see me staring at him.  
  
"I thought you quit," I tell him as he seats himself next to me.  
  
He nodded while he pointed to the cigarette, "He's only for certain 'occasions', so to speak......."  
  
Oh good God! He's drunk I can smell it from his lips!  
  
He takes another puff of the 'death on a stick' and looks out into the darkness.  
  
"Jess, why are you smoking?" I ask him, curious of his answer.  
  
Still looking into the vast darkness, he responds with, "I dunno."  
  
He doesn't know?!  
  
For crying out loud!  
  
"Jess why are you drunk?"  
  
He smiles and it's because of this that he's starting to freak me out!  
  
"I dunno," he says.  
  
"You don't know?! Jesus Jess what's wrong with you??"  
  
His smile is slapped off his face and becomes putty in his hands.  
  
"Nothin'," he says, playin it cool.  
  
Cool, my ass!  
  
"C'mon Jess, you know I'm here for you!"  
  
He takes another drag, and blows the smoke out carelessly.  
  
I cough and stand up.  
  
"I can't be near you if you're going to smoke that," I tell him.  
  
"Well you shouldn't be near me at all! I'm no good for you! Why do you keep taking me back?!"  
  
"Because I love you, you jack ass! Why is that so hard to comprehend?!"  
  
"Because you're Rory!"  
  
"I know who the hell I am! What I'm asking is why is it so hard for you to accept the fact that I love you?!"  
  
"You know as well as I do, Rory," he said, his voice falling deeper and deeper.  
  
"No, I don't, why don't you enlighten me! Hmm?"  
  
He crossly shakes his head. Thinking that by shaking it, I would magically disappear.  
  
Wrong!  
  
"Jess, please talk to me!"  
  
"Rory, I don't deserve you! I know it, you know it, and everyone in this godforsaken town knows it! So just fess up and tell me how big of a screw up I am!"  
  
"Okay, Jess you're a goddamn screw up! You never confess to any of your feelings and worse, you keep it all inside! You were a jerk for leaving me and a jerk for just showing up! But you helped me through this friggin nightmare and just when I think- just when I suspect that things could go back to normal, you screw yourself and ME, over again! What is wrong with you?! It's like you're begging for me to point out your every flaw! The thing is is, I'm not looking at your fucking flaws! I'm looking at you! Jess, I want you!! I don't care what everyone else thinks, it's nice to have their approval, but I don't need it to feel the way I do about you!"  
  
Wow, that was a woozy one!  
  
I take in several deep breaths, waiting for his response.  
  
He sits there and puts the cigarette butt out.  
  
He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.  
  
Seeing as he's not gonna do anything, I walk away.  
  
I walk away from everything I had high hopes for.  
  
Everything I had worked and earned and prayed to keep, gone- just like that.  
  
So much for smiles and comforting words!  
  
~Review time!! This was kind of hard to write, but please tell me what you think!! It truly means a lot to me!~ 


End file.
